Problem: A white watch costs $$16$, which is $4$ times as much as a silver necklace costs. How much does the silver necklace cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white watch is a multiple of the cost of the silver necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 4$ $$16 \div 4 = $4$ A silver necklace costs $$4$.